disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After (fireworks show)
Magic Kingdom= |-|Disneyland= | closed = | predecessor = Remember... Dreams Come True | successor = | sponsor = }} |-|Tokyo Disneyland= Happily Ever After is a fireworks and projection mapping show that debuted at the Magic Kingdom on May 12, 2017. Unlike its predecessor Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams, the show includes projection mapping, lasers, and searchlights, as well as pyrotechnics. The music also includes a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. Disneyland will also have almost identical fireworks show, “Together Forever – A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular” will light up Disneyland park beginning April 13. The show is described as featuring the theme of friendship, ever-present in most Pixar films. The show will utilize the projection locations of Disneyland Forever: Sleeping Beauty Castle, the water screens of the Rivers of America, the façade of “it’s a small world” and the buildings of Main Street, U.S.A. Filling in the role of Tinker Bell, is Buzz Lightyear who will fly over Sleeping Beauty Castle. Show summary The spectacular will inspire guests to seek out and find their own “Happily Ever After” by showcasing some of the greatest adventures Disney characters have taken to achieve their dreams. The show will feature the latest fireworks and pyrotechnics and original animation, plus a heart-tugging original score. And thanks to the inclusion of state-of-the-art projection mapping technology, more Disney characters than ever before will be featured in the show. Show scenes Magic Kingdom version * "Happily Ever After" (show theme) * Wish ** "Down in New Orleans (Prologue)" (The Princess and the Frog) ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) ** "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) *** Ratatouille *** Tangled ** "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Adventure ** "Touch the Sky" (Brave) *** A Bug's Life *** Cars 3 *** Up *** Finding Nemo ** "How Far I'll Go" (Moana) * Friendship ** "Friend Like Me" (Aladdin) *** "Trashin' the Camp" (Tarzan) *** "Hakuna Matata" (The Lion King) / "I've Got No Strings" (Pinocchio) *** "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Toy Story) *** "The Bare Necessities" (The Jungle Book) *** Wreck-It Ralph *** Big Hero 6 *** Zootopia *** Inside Out *** Monsters University *** "That's What Friends are For" (The Jungle Book) * Love ** "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen) *** WALL-E *** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (The Lion King) ** "You'll Be in My Heart" (Tarzan) *** Inside Out *** Finding Dory *** Up *** Dumbo *** Zootopia *** The Incredibles ** "I See the Light" (Tangled) / "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella *** Sleeping Beauty *** The Little Mermaid *** Beauty and the Beast *** The Princess and the Frog * Adversity ** Mulan ** "Wolves" (Frozen) ***''The Incredibles'' ***''The Little Mermaid'' ** "To Die For" (The Lion King) ** Aladdin ** Sleeping Beauty * Heroes Fight Back ** "He's a Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** Aladdin ** Brave ** Mulan ** The Incredibles ** Sleeping Beauty * Peace Restored ** "Go the Distance" (Hercules) *** The Lion King *** Aladdin *** Tarzan *** Mulan *** Moana *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella *** The Little Mermaid *** Wreck-It Ralph *** The Princess and the Frog *** Frozen *** Brave *** Toy Story *** Beauty and the Beast *** Pinocchio *** Sleeping Beauty *** Alice in Wonderland *** Peter Pan * Reprise of "Happily Ever After" ** "You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) Trivia * The title and the theme song both came from Hong Kong Disneyland's 10th Anniversary celebration. * Pirates of the Caribbean is the only live action film in the show. Videos 'Happily Ever After' Nighttime Spectacular Coming to Magic Kingdom Walt Disney World Happily Ever After Animator Interview Disney Creators Ready ‘Happily Ever After’ for Debut at Magic Kingdom Park See also *''Mickey and the Wondrous Book'' *''Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' *"Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland"